Ever On
by Tyretest
Summary: Based on the "Love in an Elevator" – What If short that was made in August 2010. This continues where the short left off. There's something so familiar to John and Sam about each other...
1. Chapter 1

Ever On

She was drowning in the sensations. Her body felt like it was on fire. The feel of this man's body pressed against her own, his hands holding hers above her head and his lips kissing hers was so intense and yet familiar. When he pulled his lips from hers and moved to nuzzle her neck, she couldn't bite back the sharp gasp of pleasure. The low moan from his throat told her he felt the intensity of this pleasure as much as her. She revelled in being able to make him feel as much as she was. She was lost to him and she only knew his name. She was making out with a complete stranger in an elevator in a building that was on fire and for the first time in her life, Sam could have cared less what anyone thought.

Reason had fled the moment their lips had touched. He couldn't understand the hold this woman had over him. He only knew her name, and yet, he was lost to her. The alarms faded to nothing, the world contracted to just this woman in his arms, with her body pressed against his. He broke off the kiss and moved to nuzzle her neck. He knew without a doubt that she loved the feeling and it would drive her over the edge. The moment she gasped in pleasure, he moaned in unrestrained response. He wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into her neck and drive them both beyond anything either of them had felt before. On the edge of reason, a thought came. It was unbidden, inexplicable, but he knew it was right. He was with a Cassadine woman again. He revelled in the thought before the shock of it overtook him.

Suddenly, Sam found herself leaning weakly against the elevator wall, bereft of all contact with him. He had moved across the elevator from her so quickly she was shocked by his speed. He was breathing heavily just like her, his head against the elevator doors and his eyes closed. When he turned to look at her, the shock in his eyes was a mirror image of her own.

With an effort and grimace, John tried to steady his breathing and his voice. "I'm sorry. I have no idea how that just happened."

Sam looked back at him in shock. That feeling of knowing him intimately came back to her. She took a deep breath to clear her thoughts and steady herself. "Me either."

It took everything he had not to reach out and pull her back against him, to lose himself in her again. He didn't understand where these sudden feelings had come from. They made no sense.

The banging on the elevator doors combined with a loud male voice demanding to know if anyone was in the elevator brought them both back to reality. They began yelling out, only to be told that they would be rescued soon. While Sam felt relief at the response, she was also somewhat disappointed that her time with John would end soon. She couldn't put her finger on what made her want to stay near this man, and she felt a little lonelier without his attention on her.

As they waited patiently to be rescued, John pondered his unbidden thought from earlier. He knew of Helena Cassadine and her corrupt family. They were legendary criminals in the FBI organized crime world he had come from. Stealing a quick glance at Sam, he had to admit she had the same dark looks and haunted eyes as Helena's grandson Nikolas Cassadine. What difference her being a Cassadine could possibly make to him, he had no idea. The more he thought about it, the more confused he became. As the elevator doors started to slowly open, he shelved those thoughts to concentrate on helping get the two of them out of the elevator.

When the doors were opened enough he helped Sam through them, careful to keep his touch proper and professional. He crawled out of the elevator himself, and they were both rushed out of the building to a waiting ambulance crew. He had no time to talk to her privately before they were both surrounded by other people and he lost her in the crowd.

John couldn't explain it, but he suddenly felt somewhat lost without her presence.

John bit off the vile dressing down that he was about to deliver to a patrolman. Instead, he dismissed the poor fellow and went back to staring out the window of his office. It had been two weeks since he had been stuck in the elevator in New York City with Sam McCall. He filled his days with work to try and forget about her, but his nights were filled with dreams about her. He didn't understand how she had managed to grab hold of his thoughts and feelings so quickly.

With a frustrated growl he sat back down at his desk and flipped open the file in front of him. After reading the same paragraph of a report three times, he sighed and gave up. Perhaps something requiring less of his attention would work. He reached for the mail in his Inbox. That's when he spotted the thick envelope with the FBI logo on it. With a grimace, he opened the envelope. He was only feeding this stupid obsession with Sam McCall and he knew it. He still couldn't stop.

He took the rather thick file out of the envelope and flipped it open. The Cassadines. Everything law enforcement knew about the entire family in black and white. He still couldn't explain why it mattered to him, but it did. Quickly perusing the file, he stopped at the list of family members. Stavros Cassadine, deceased. Stefan Cassadine, deceased. Nikolas Cassadine, alive and living on the family island off the coast of Greece. There was nothing unusual there at all. He was in the process of closing the file when a name caught his attention.

Natasha Alexandra Mikkosovna Cassadine, also known as Alexis Davis. She was the illegitimate daughter of Mikkos Cassadine and his mistress. Mother of three daughters: Molly Lansing, Kristina Davis, and Samantha McCall. God, he had been right. Sam McCall was a Cassadine. But how had he known that? Why did it matter to him? He just didn't know.

Sighing heavily, John stood up and moved to his window, pondering the increasing mystery that was Sam McCall.

Sam got through her days just fine. She had work to distract her and the agency was doing some good solid business. It was her nights that drove her insane. If the dark circles under her eyes were any indication, she was lucky if she was getting more than three hours sleep a night. The worst part was that it was all John McBain's fault. He haunted her dreams. She couldn't escape him.

It had been three weeks since she'd gotten busted by McBain in New York City. Three long weeks since they had been trapped in that elevator together and believing they were going to die. Three weeks since he had kissed her. She still didn't understand why he was so familiar and why she felt a bit lost without him. It made no sense to be that connected to someone she didn't even know.

Sighing in frustration, she sat down at her desk to try and concentrate on the file in front of her. After all of five minutes, Sam concluded it was no use. Putting the file aside, she pulled up her computer and began doing some searching. She would figure out what it was that was driving John McBain into her dreams if it killed her.

After an hour of searching, she had found all the vital information on John McBain. She even had an email address for him at the Llanview, Pensylvania Police Department. It didn't come any closer to answering her question about how this man could unsettle her so much. Leaning back in her chair she closed her eyes for a moment when a name whispered across her mind. Caleb. Sam didn't know how or why, but she knew this name was connected to John.

Pulling up a family tree website that she had found John listed on, she ran search for anyone with the name Caleb connected to him. Sam was surprised to see one result come back. She pulled open the result and gasped in shock. It simply couldn't be. It just couldn't.

"What?" was the impatient demand John made into his phone as it rang to disturb his scrutiny of the Cassadine file yet again.

"John? Dave Pearson here. Just thought you might want to know that some P.I. in New York State has been running a background check on you. It popped up about an hour ago" replied the voice on the other side.

Sitting up straight, John had a feeling he knew who it was. He asked Pearson to tell him anyways.

"A woman Private Investigator named Samantha McCall in Port Charles, New York" was Pearson's reply. John was about to thank him and hang up when he got an alert for a new email. He signed off with Pearson and opened the email. She had sent him something. Not an explanation or preamble to it at all. She'd sent a phone number and a web link. He opened up the web link and sat staring at the photograph of a painting in front of him in shock.

He was staring at a portrait painting of himself and Sam McCall that looked to have been painted almost two hundred years ago. It simply wasn't possible. Before he could even think about what he was doing, he picked up his cell phone and dialed the number in the body of the email message.

"Hello, John. I see you got my email. Do you want to explain to me what's going on here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ever On: Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** Before anyone says it, yes, I completely broke "Cannon" here. However, given the logical circumstances, there wasn't another way to make it work. I'm aware Olivia wasn't around in the 1800's and that Olivia wasn't a Cassandine in the orginal Port Charles, but please work with me here. It may end up being worth it :-)

"_see sunset see moons drip peace and stay afloat_

_with dance be life be high so free_

_so pure find vision find hope hold truth_

_hold on and create mystify us with need"_

Order – Michael Easton, Eighteen Straight Whiskeys, 1997

JSJSJSJSJSJS

She was early. She took a seat on the patio of the café and ordered a latte. After a fortifying sip, Sam pulled the file she had brought with her out of her bag. She opened it up and took out the print of the painting of herself and John McBain. It had taken some digging, but she had identified the two people in the portrait. That alone was enough to puzzle her greatly. When John got to the café, they were going to have one of the most bizarre conversations in the history of the world she was sure.

"Hey. Have you been waiting long?" asked a now familiar male voice.

John looked down at Sam. He resisted the urge to pull her up into his arms. She still had an almost terrifying hold on him. Sam indicated he should sit down across from her. He ordered a cappuccino and sat down. When it arrived, John was grateful for something to occupy his hands. He had agreed to meet Sam because that portrait she had found was so shocking. He couldn't understand what was happening here at all.

Smiling nervously, Sam placed a copy of the portrait between them on the table. Taking a deep breath, she plunged into the story, knowing that John wasn't going to like it one bit.

"The man is this portrait is an English Baronet from the late 1700's named Caleb Morley. He alternated living between England, Ireland, and Russia during his life. He disappeared around 1830 somewhere in Ireland. He left behind a daughter who married into the McBain family. He's your great grandfather seven generations removed. That's why you look so much like him. The woman's name is Olivia Cassadine Locke. She married a Lord Richard Locke when she was quite young, then separated from him and returned to Russia to live with her family, who were related to Catherine the Great. She had an affair with Baron Morley which resulted in a son who carried the Cassadine name. She also mysteriously vanished in 1830. She was my great grandmother eight generations removed. Essentially, we're looking at a picture of our ancestors. What I don't understand is how we look almost identical to them and how I knew before I searched that you were somehow related to a man named Caleb."

John leaned back in his seat to take a sip of his cappuccino and gather his thoughts. He was loath to give any information to Sam that she could use against him, but he had to give her credit for doing her homework. She deserved some honesty from him at this point.

"I can't explain this either. I knew when I met you in that hotel room in New York City that you were a Cassadine. I don't know how I knew, but I did. It was like a punch in my gut, the feeling was so strong. I was both shocked and thrilled by the thought that you were a Cassadine, and yet, I wasn't even sure that you actually were until I did some digging of my own."

Sam grimaced and looked away. She hated to admit she was at all related to those twisted evil people. She had seen what Helena was capable of and the pain Helena had inflicted on both the lives of her mother and her cousin Nikolas. She had tried hard to disavow or ignore any connection she had to the Cassandines, except for her mother and Nikolas.

Seeing Sam's reaction, John reached over and took her hand in support without any thought. Something had upset her about the question, and he had no idea what. He waited on her to gather her emotions and give him the answer. After a moment, she spoke.

"Unfortunately, yes. I am a Cassadine. Thankfully, most of them are dead."

Suddenly realizing she was gripping John's hand like a lifeline, Sam tried to pull away from him. That's why she noticed the ring he wore. She brought his hand closer to look at the ring. She had seen that ring somewhere before, she was sure of it.

John noticed her attention to his ring. "The family ring. It's been passed down for generations and generations. I'm not sure where it originally came from."

"I think I know. Look." Sam said as she pointed at Caleb Morley's hand in the portrait.

One quick glance was enough for John to see what Sam meant. Caleb Morley was wearing the same ring in the portrait. Sam brushed her fingers over the ring on his hand, and he lost contact with everything around them.

JSJSJSJSJS

_The pleasantly cool breeze coming from the open French doors stirred the candles burning everywhere in the room. The silk curtains hanging from the ceiling stirred, creating a beautiful atmosphere in the room. He lay on a bed that was in the centre of the floor in a room full of candles, flowers, silk, satin, and pillows. He felt content, loved, and sated. He was naked in the bed, holding a woman in his arms, her head resting on his chest. He absently trailed a finger from her ear to the crease where her neck met her shoulder. Everything he ever wanted was in his arms. He was so happy that he could not find words to describe it._

_She sighed in contentment. She was exactly where she wanted to be, in his arms. She was snuggled against his body, naked, with her head resting on his chest. She could hear and feel his heart beat. The feel of the bed, this man, everything was perfect. He stroked her neck absently, and she had never felt better. All was right in her world. She felt satisfied, loved, and complete. She stirred, lifted her head to look up at him, and kissed him._

_She kissed him. What he wouldn't do to keep the two of them here forever in this beautiful, private world. When she pulled back, he looked into her eyes and saw the love and acceptance shining there. She was his, just as he was hers. They fulfilled each other, and they would never be separated again. Not now, not ever. He pulled her to him for another kiss._

_She kissed him back with all the love and passion in her. He rolled them over, his weight pressing her back into the bed. She sighed and sank into the sensation of being with this man, his body pressed against hers. She was lost to her passion and love for him again as he lightly nipped her neck._

"_I love you so much, Olivia…"_

JSJSJSJSJSJS

Sam brutally snapped back to reality, completely disoriented. She closed her eyes, gave her head a shake, and then opened them and looked around the café. She was definitely not in some villa somewhere, but at a café patio in New York City. She looked up at John and became ensnared by his beautiful blue eyes.

"Did you…" she started to say before he cut her off.

"Yes." He stated breathlessly.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded.

"I have no idea." He answered, mystified. Carefully, he pulled his hand away from hers, and then leaned back in his chair. He picked up his cappuccino with an unsteady hand and took a sip. He couldn't deny what he'd just experienced, but he certainly wasn't going to admit how intense it had felt and what he felt right now. He put his free hand under the table, clenching it in a fist to keep it steady and away from Sam.

Sam felt his physical and emotional retreat from her with a hurt akin to being slapped. She moved back in her chair, and moved her hands under the table to hide their unsteady nature and try to keep them from reaching for John. Her pain at his withdrawal was so sharp that it took everything in her not to get up and run from the café. As much as she tried to cover the pain in her eyes, John saw it and cursed his own reluctance to give her what she so obviously wanted from him.

Taking a deep breath, he reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand. She snuggled her cheek into his hand and sighed with what seemed to be a mix of relief and contentment. She needed him as much as he needed her, he suddenly realized. With that realization, John made a decision. He took hold of her hand, and urged her to stand.

"Gather your things. You and I are going someplace that might give us some answers." He told her.

Unable to anything but nod, Sam began gathering her purse and file. She followed John out of the café and down the street to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever On: Chapter Three

Author's Note: The poet that wrote the poem at the beginning of Chapter Two is the Michael Easton who portrays John McBain. His book is rather interesting if you like free-form stream of consciousness poetry.

"_Listen as the wind blows__  
__From across the great divide__  
__Voices trapped in yearning__  
__Memories trapped in time__  
__The night is my companion__  
__And solitude my guide__"_

Possession – Sarah McLachlan, Fumbling Towards Ecstasy, 1994

JSJSJSJSJSJS

They pulled up in front of an older home about thirty minutes north of Port Charles. Sam had never seen the house before but it was well maintained and appealing in a warm and welcoming way. After they parked, she turned to John.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

John looked across at Sam. He gestured for her to get out of the car and walked around to her side. Taking her hand in his, he urged her forward slowly.

"This is an old home that we've kept in the family since my grandparents. My family rents it out to a really nice middle-aged couple. We store several family heirlooms and other sentimental items in the attic above the garage. Follow me."

John led Sam around back of the garage where there was a set of stairs that went up to what appeared to be a second floor. He stepped up, urging her to follow him. She went through the door into a dark and dusty attic. John flipped a light switch and the attic was flooded with a faded yellow light.

"Give me a hand moving some stuff here, would you?" he asked, indicating several boxes against one wall of the attic. Sam helped John move them until they had uncovered what appeared to be a very old steamer trunk. She helped him pull the trunk forward and watched in curiosity as he opened the trunk to reveal a collection of books or journals.

Pulling a penlight out of his coat pocket, John began going through the books. After quickly scanning several, he selected two books and handed one to Sam. He was careful not to touch her again. Sam flipped her book open to discover it was a journal written by Baron Caleb Morley. With wide shocked eyes, she look at John.

"You knew who Caleb was! You didn't tell me! Why not?" she demanded, levelling an accusing stare at him.

John looked away from her and took a deep breath before answering.

"Yeah. I knew that I looked like him. I had no idea about Olivia Cassadine Locke, though. I wasn't sure what was going on. I wasn't trying to deceive you. I'm sorry."

Sam pondered what he was saying for a moment while looking into his eyes. She believed he hadn't been lying to her or trying to trick her. John closed the trunk and walked over the far wall, pulling a drop sheet off an old fashioned loveseat and flinging it into the corner of the attic. He sat down and motioned her to join him. After a moment's hesitation, she did.

"Let's start reading. Perhaps we can find a clue to our mystery in these journals." John told her as he settled back in the loveseat. After a few moments, Sam settled back comfortably and began reading the book in her hand…

JSJSJSJSJS

_He stood in a ritual circle of torches surrounding a table with two goblets and bottle on it. It was the dead of night. He was unsure why his father had called him here. He hated what his father had done to him, but in time he had come to accept the reality of his situation. He heard his father call out his name._

_His father walked out of the dark night and into the centre of the circle of torches towards him._

"_You asked to see me, my lord." Caleb greeted. When his father greeted him in turn, Caleb kissed his father's ring hand._

"_Why have you called for me?" Caleb questioned his father._

"_It's been a long time in coming. I know this life wasn't your choice. You made your peace with being turned and I appreciate that you eventually embraced things as they are." His father stated._

"_As they had to be. I have always understood that." Caleb said._

"_Now it is time for you to complete what you started. Time to accept your full birthright in every way. Your true destiny. You have worn the mantle of our family honour and the responsibilities well. I am proud of you. You defeated the worst of our enemies with your commitment. Your life is the life of our line, Caleb. You have become a prime target because you remain unprotected. That cannot continue. It must be corrected immediately." Caleb's father gestured to the ring he wore on his left hand._

"_Father, I will not take the ring from you. You are putting your own life at risk and I will not do that. You have been the leader of our people for generations." Caleb objected._

"_Do not let your worry about me keep you from your destiny. You are my son and my heir. You are the hope of us all. Now, I, Roderick Morley, willingly transfer the most treasured power in the world to my only son." Caleb's father picked up the two goblets on the table._

"_The blood of our ancestors, blood from each wielder of the ring rests in these goblets. I added mine, and in turn you will add yours. First, drink my son to the Morleys." Caleb's father held his goblet up in toast._

"_I am honoured. To our lineage." Caleb toasted._

_With that toast, his father gave him the ring._

JSJSJSJSJSJS

After several hours of reading, John and Sam thought they had pieced together the mystery of the ring.

"So when Caleb and Olivia were in danger of being executed, he cast a spell on the ring to bind its powers until he and Olivia were together again? For some reason, this ring thinks that you and I are Caleb and Olivia? That's just too bizarre." Sam whispered.

"At the time you were touching the ring today in the café, I was wishing that I could understand our connection. If you were thinking along the same lines as I was, that ring gave us that flashback we experienced. That means that the ring was showing us our past." John concluded in a hushed awe.

"None of this makes any sense. It just plain can't be. I don't believe in past lives, magic, or any of this other mumbo jumbo." Sam declared without conviction.

"And you think I buy this? If we had any brains at all, we'd go back to our separate lives and stay the hell away from each other." John stated in annoyance.

"Is that what you want?" Sam asked as she reached out to take his hand.

"Look. I don't know what to think. We could have been Caleb and Olivia in a previous life. My problem here is that I don't like having my life dictated to me by some mysterious force I can't prove, touch, or even understand. I really don't have any interest in losing my sanity or peace of mind over this." John replied as he pulled his hand away from Sam and stood up.

"Let me lock up and take you back to Port Charles. I think it's best if we forget about this whole thing. I don't want to pursue this any further." John decided without emotion.

Little did Sam know she wasn't the only one crying inside at John's decision. He was in emotional agony over what he had just said as well.

JSJSJSJSJSJS

Three weeks. Sam had been struggling for three weeks to forget about John McBain. He haunted her nights. Some nights in her sleep, she swore she could truly feel him with her. She wondered if he was feeling better than her, and secretly hoped he was suffering just as much.

Tonight, she was on the job, working a stakeout down by the pier. She was in a rather seedy part of town. She wasn't feeling as comfortable as she normally would on a stakeout. Pushing that sense of foreboding aside, she concentrated on the job at hand.

Suddenly, Sam felt the cold steel of a knife blade caress her throat and felt a hot, foul breath on her ear.

"Don't scream or I'll slit your throat, pretty. You and me are gonna have some fun, ain't we?" said a gravelly voice from behind her. Closing her eyes, Sam's mind screamed out for help. It was futile, though. She had no way to help herself and no one was coming to save her. It was over.

As her attacker began dragging her backwards into the shadowed alley, Sam heard a low and menacing growl. She was about to dismiss it as a cat or raccoon until it was followed by the click and slide of a gun being cocked.

"If you have any desire at all to take your next breath, you'll let her go. Now."

The threat was delivered by an ominous yet very familiar voice. In Sam's heart, hope suddenly flared to life.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever On: Chapter Four

"_Death, after all, is the common expectation from birth. Neither heroes nor cowards can escape it._" - Ellis Peters

JSJSJSJSJSJS

John leaned back in his desk chair and rubbed his eyes. It was late and staying at the station staring at files was getting him nowhere quickly. Even mindless make-work wasn't enough to chase Sam out of his mind. It had been three weeks since he had severed ties with her. It had hurt on a primal level he couldn't understand to cut her out of his life; however, he had seen no choice. He couldn't handle the upheaval that her existence had brought to his calm, ordered world.

With a sigh, John put the files from his desk in a drawer and locked his desk. He grabbed his badge and gun and then shrugged on his coat. He'd taken two steps towards the door of his office when an overwhelming wave of fear almost drowned him emotionally. Sam was in serious trouble and calling to him for help. He could feel her screaming panic as if she were right in front of him.

He took another step towards the door of his office and suddenly found himself on a wooden pier. Directly in front of him was Sam, a knife being held to her throat by a seedy-looking perp. A low growl escaped John's throat before he even realized he'd made a sound. He raised his service revolver, pulled back the slide with practiced ease and heard the familiar click that meant the gun was ready.

"If you have any desire at all to take your next breath, you'll let her go. Now."

JSJSJSJSJS

Sam closed her eyes in relief. She didn't know how, but John was here. Thank god.

She opened her eyes and glanced in the direction of his voice. At the same moment, the knife being held to her throat pressed a little harder and the arm and hand holding her tightened. She tried to look at John, but was only able to see his arm outstretched with the gun in his hand. His hand didn't move, tremble, or shake at all. In the darkness where he stood, she could have sworn she saw his eyes glow a fiery red in anger.

"I guess you didn't understand the 'now' part of my statement." John said.

Without hesitating for a moment, John aimed the gun lower down and shot the guy holding Sam in the leg. She felt a light slice as her captor sagged and a slight sting at her throat. With a push, she broke free of him and ran to stand behind John. Without taking his eyes off the scumbag on the ground, John asked Sam to find something to tie the guy up with.

Sam kicked the knife over to John, then found some rope just inside the alley near her attacker and quickly tied his hands up after. When she had finished tying her attacker up, she moved back to John's side, where he put an arm around her and pulled her roughly against him.

John put his gun back in its holster and pulled out his cell phone. Quickly, he dialed Emergency and gave the dispatcher all the details. That finished, he pocketed his phone and held on to Sam with both arms, rocking her gently while they waited for the cavalry to arrive.

JSJSJSJSJSJS

It had taken several hours to get the police reports, interviews, and explanations over with. Sam's throat had a slight cut on it from the attacker's knife which was tended to. John managed to come up with a plausible reason for being in Port Charles and on the pier. The entire process seemed to drag on forever, as all they wanted was to talk out what had happened with each other.

After what felt like an eternity, John and Sam were finally alone. He was sitting on a bench on the pier, holding Sam in his arms and gently rocking her back and forth as she sobbed quietly.

"You're safe now, love. Don't worry. I'm here with you, you're safe." John told Sam quietly over and over again. He wasn't sure if he needed to reassure himself or Sam more. She had a bandage over the light cut on her neck from the attacker's knife. Despite his outward calm, he had never been so scared in his life. God, he had almost lost her. That thought alone was so painful he couldn't find words to describe it.

There was nowhere else Sam wanted to be. She absorbed the comfort and security of John's arms around her, inhaling his scent. She felt at peace with him and the trauma of the last few hours faded in the warmth of his presence. How he had known she was in trouble and needed him she had no idea. She was just grateful he had been there when she needed him.

They slowly pulled back to look at each other and said "Time to go someplace safe…"

JSJSJSJSJSJS

There was a light breeze blowing through the French doors that opened onto the balcony. That breeze disturbed the white silk drapes hanging from the ceiling. As they fluttered in the breeze, the flames of the red and white pillar candles danced merrily. There was a collection of candles burning brightly in the fireplace, and the scents of vanilla and jasmine filled the air. There were red and white roses in vases on the tables and shelves. In one corner of the room was an inviting lounge, covered in white and red satin. In the centre of the room was a bed on the floor surrounded by candles and flowers with satin sheets and rich velvet blankets.

Although Sam was looking into John's eyes, she felt disoriented. If the look on John's face was any indication, he was as confused as she was. They pulled apart, both looking around the room. With shocked eyes, Sam turned back to John.

"We've been here before, haven't we?" she asked quietly.

"I think so. I remember this place from that vision we had at the café in New York. I didn't believe it was real. I guess I was wrong about that." John told her in a hushed voice. He reached out to take her hand and guide her into the room. He led her to the lounge, indicating she should sit. Once she had, he knelt beside her, keeping her hand in his. With his free hand, he reached up and brushed the hair from her face to tuck it behind her ear. Sam had to fight to keep her reaction to that simple gesture from showing. She was afraid to show John how weak she truly felt.

"I'm so happy you're alright. You bloody scared me, Sam. I thought I was going to lose you."

"I was so scared. I thought there was no way I could get away from him and that no one was coming to help me. How did you know I needed you? How did you get there so quickly?" Sam asked.

"I was in my office at the station in Llanview. I had just locked up and was on my way out the door when I felt you call out to me in fear. I took all of one step towards the door to get out to my car and the next thing I knew I was on that pier looking at you. I think you called to me and I flew to you." John ran his free hand through his hair and drew a ragged breath. "At least, I think that's what happened. How we got here together, I have no idea."

Sam smiled a bit sadly. "It might have been that ring of yours that brought us here. As for the rest, I can't tell you how grateful I am that you showed up tonight to save me, no matter how you did it." On impulse, Sam leaned forward and gave John a light kiss on the cheek.

John closed his eyes and he felt her lips touch his cheek and savoured the contact. Without conscious thought, he turned his head slightly so that their lips made contact, and his free hand came up to cup her cheek and bring her into a proper kiss.

It was like before. As soon as their lips touched, John was lost to her. He couldn't escape what she did to him. She set his blood on fire and filled his soul with light. She was the only thing he would ever need. He was hers - mind, body, and soul. He would never be able to live without her, he knew that now. Wanting to show Sam how he felt, John grasped her hair and deepened the kiss.

Oh, she ached for him. Her hands moved to hold the sides of his face. She needed his kiss as much as she needed her next breath. If he turned away from her again, it would break her heart. Moving her lips under his, Sam put all of her emotions into the kiss and was rewarded by an equal response.

Breaking the kiss, John stood up and pulled Sam up to stand next to him. He searched her eyes carefully with a question in his. Sam answered his unspoken question by pulling him down for another mind-shattering kiss. John managed to hold on to reason long enough to pick Sam up, carry her to the inviting bed in the centre of the room, and carefully lay her down before joining her. As he kissed her again, Sam sank down into the soft mattress with a low moan of pleasure.

John felt a jolt of desire at her response and broke the kiss to trail his lips down her neck before he sank his teeth into her. Their world exploded in pleasure and they were helpless to do anything else but feel.

JSJSJSJSJSJS

Hours later, they were still entwined in the bed with Sam lying across John's chest, listening to his heartbeat. She had never felt so warm, contented, sated, or loved. The depth of her feelings for this man almost scared her. He had quickly become everything to her. She sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to him. Feeling her move, John tightened his hold on her, as if he was afraid she would pull away from him.

After several moments of enjoying the warmth of being snuggled up to Sam, John put his hand under her chin to lift her head. Looking into her eyes, he searched for any sign that she was not comfortable. Finding none, he sighed in relief, and then plunged into the necessary task of getting her to talk about what was happening between them.

"We need to talk about this." John stated flatly.

Sam winced slightly and looked away. She didn't want to disturb the moment. She was afraid of what would come next.

"Look at me. Please? I feel it, too. This is what is meant to be. I tried to fight it and I was wrong. I understand that now. I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. I promise you." John told. He hoped that would allay her fears.

Drawing a shaky breath, Sam nodded her understanding and acceptance. She raised a hand to the side of John's face.

"I can't explain it. I can't fight it anymore. I am in love with you, John."


	5. Chapter 5

Ever On: Chapter Five

"_I love thee to the level of everyday's__  
__Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.__  
__I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;__  
__I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.__  
__I love thee with a passion put to use__  
__In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith._"

Elizabeth Barrett Browning, "How Do I Love Thee?", 1800's

JSJSJSJSJSJS

John read the letter in his hand one more time. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for the argument he knew was coming as soon as the intended recipient of the letter read it. No doubt about it, Bo Buchanan was going to be unimpressed. John raised his hand, paused for a moment, then knocked on the door of Bo's office.

After hearing a muffled "Enter!", John opened the door, walked into Bo's office, and closed the door behind him.

"I've got something for you, Bo." John said, holding out the letter.

Bo took it out of his hand, quickly scanned the first paragraph, put the letter down on his desk, and looked up at John.

"You're not serious. I refuse to accept your resignation. Period." Bo stated in a tone that indicated he wasn't interested in arguing his statement.

John sighed mentally and then plunged into the fire carefully.

"Bo, I need you to accept it. I have to move on. I don't know if I can explain, but it's time for me to go. I've found something unique. I need to pursue it. I can't let it slip away. Life's just too short." John quietly told his mentor and friend.

Bo contemplated John's expression for a moment. His next words shocked John. "This have anything to do with that P.I. you got stuck in the elevator in New York City with two months ago?"

Taken aback, John opened his mouth to make an automatic denial. Looking into Bo's eyes, he stopped before the words came out of his mouth. For all Bo had done for him over the years, John owed him the truth.

"Yes." was John's simple and succinct answer.

"I thought maybe so after that incident two weeks ago with the P.I. being attacked and you saving her in Port Charles. I was waiting for you to talk to me, but I didn't expect you to resign. What have you got planned, old friend?" Bo asked.

"I'm on the short list for a job with the Port Charles P.D. Their Chief of Detectives is retiring in a month, and they're looking for a replacement. I got a call from them after the incident with Sam. They're very interested in hiring me on. It would put me closer to her, and I have to tell you, Bo, there's something about her I can't shake. You know I loved Natalie, but this is different. I need to figure it out." John told Bo.

Bo had watched his eyes as John spoke. He didn't doubt John's sincerity, and he knew that once John made up his mind about something, it was nearly impossible to get him to change it. With a resigned sigh, Bo agreed to accept John's resignation. He wished John all the best, told him to keep in touch, and then shook his friend's hand.

"I'm going to miss you, John McBain. You'll always be welcome here."

JSJSJSJSJS

Sam got up and paced her office for the fifth time in the day. This waiting was slowly killing her. It was never-ending and too much to take. She glanced at her cell phone for the twentieth time in the last thirty minutes. She was slowly going mad, she knew it.

Willing her cell phone to ring wasn't working. She couldn't distract herself if she tried. Even Spinelli's bizarre humour had failed to distract her. Again she glanced at her cell phone, hoping it would ring.

Groaning in frustration, Sam tried to sit down at her desk and review the client file on her desk again. She put all her effort into concentrating and it worked, because she jumped in surprise when her cell phone finally rang. She answered it quickly and breathlessly.

"Hello?"

"Sam? John." came the quick and easy reply.

"John. Thank God. I've been out of my mind waiting for news." Sam told him.

"Well, relax sweetheart. Bo accepted my resignation. I'm all set to start packing up to move to Port Charles. I should be there in two weeks and start working for the P.C.P.D. two weeks later. All is fine." Sam could hear the smile he must have on his face. He sounded happy.

"Great! Um…you know, I miss you." She told him in a hushed voice.

John's voice dropped to a hushed whisper as well as he replied.

"I'll be there later to see you, sweetheart."

JSJSJSJSJSJS

John and Sam were curled up together on the couch in her apartment. It had been a long day emotionally for both of them. They had taken the final step towards putting a life together for themselves. They were enjoying simply being together, enjoying a beer and chatting about their future plans. All was beginning to feel right with the world.

Sam was startled when there was a solid knock at the door. John looked a bit puzzled as she rose to answer it. She had recognized the knock and knew who it was. Jason.

She opened the door. Without preamble, Jason walked past her into the apartment and stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed John sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company." Jason apologized.

"It's okay, Jason. What's up?" Sam asked. Jason hadn't been around much lately. Sam figured it must have been important for Jason to show up without calling ahead.

"I can talk to you another time." Jason said with some hesitation. He was loath to talk about private issues with someone he didn't know listening.

"No, it's fine. What do you need?" Sam asked.

"It's about Michael. I need your help with something." Jason told her, looking somewhat uncomfortable.

Nodding in understand, Sam turned to John. "Can you give us a minute? Please?"

With a mental sigh, John got up and went into Sam's bedroom, closing the door behind him. For some reason he couldn't identify, he didn't like this 'Jason' guy. John just wished he could put his finger on what it was.

JSJSJSJSJSJS

Sam came into the bedroom looking for him about ten minutes after Jason had arrived. She looked apologetic, but before she could say a word, John wanted to allay her fear.

"It's okay. Just tell me who he is and what that was all about."

"His name is Jason Morgan. He's my ex-boyfriend." Sam told John. She wasn't sure what his reaction would be.

"Jason Morgan? The Jason Morgan, enforcer for the Corrinthos organization?"

Wincing, Sam answered John. "Yes."

"Okay. So what did he want?"

"There is something going on with his nephew, Michael. He wanted some advice about how to deal with it. I offered Jason my best suggestion, and he's gone now. I understand you may not like him, but he's a part of my life. We're still friends, and I can't abandon him." Sam tried to explain in a rush.

"Sam, I'm not worried about Morgan. I am worried about you, though." John tried to allay her fears.

Grateful for his understanding, at least at this moment, Sam pulled John into a tight hug. Resting his chin on her head, John considered the situation carefully. He and Morgan were going to need to have a chat about Sam. Soon he would deal with Morgan's place in Sam's life. Sam was his now. He was going to make sure Morgan understood that.

Pulling back, John kissed Sam. He didn't understand the feelings he had for this woman, but he wasn't about to let anything come between them.

JSJSJSJSJSJS

Jason was walking along the pier towards the warehouse he and Sonny owned. Bernie had called about a problem with a shipment, and he was on his way to straighten it out. Normally Jason was comfortable walking the pier at night, but for some reason the hair on the back of his neck was standing on end.

He was a short distance from the warehouse when he heard a growl. It sounded unnatural and gave him reason to pause. When Jason turned in the direction of the sound, he was surprised to see the guy from Sam's apartment standing there.

"Can I help you?" Jason asked him, trying hard to regain the upper hand after being startled.

"Do not bring any harm to Sam. If you do, you'll answer to me." John stated.

"And just who the hell are you?" Jason demanded, only to realize that somehow the guy that had just threatened him was already gone. It was like the guy had just vanished into thin air.

Jason mentally shrugged it off and made a note to himself to find out more about this guy from Sam. Something wasn't quite right here. He was going to figure out what it was.

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for the great reviews! They are a pleasant and very welcome surprise. I'm not sure yet what direction I'm going to take John & Sam in here, but I'm sure I'll find it interesting. _


	6. Chapter 6

Ever On: Chapter Six

_Author's Note: I seem to live to pick on Jason. He's the odd man out in my other in-progress fanfiction here on the site. Poor guy. Maybe next fanfiction I'll write a nice one about him to make up for abusing him so much in this one and The Fake Pill Box. I honestly do love his character._

"_They say temptation will destroy our love.__  
__The never ending hunger__But I fear__  
__I have nothing to give__  
__I have so much__  
__To lose here in this lonely place__  
__Tangled up in our embrace__  
__There's nothing I'd like better than__  
__To fall_"

Sarah McLachlan, "Fear", _Fumbling Towards Ecstacy_, 1994.

JSJSJSJSJSJS

Jason's request to meet for coffee down at his coffee house in the middle of the day wasn't that unusual. They had met before when there was a matter that benefited them working together, or Jason needed her help with Michael or some other relationship problem. He still struggled with the more 'touchy-feely' stuff sometimes. Sam didn't mind, because she still cared for Jason very much.

She had already ordered a coffee and was sitting down at a corner table waiting for Jason. She was so happy. Today was the day that John was moving into his new apartment here in Port Charles. He would start working as the new Chief of Detectives for the P.C.P.D. in two weeks. Everything was going so well for them. She felt closer to John already than she ever had to anyone else, including Jason.

As she thought about it, she heard something like a whisper float across her mind. It was a warm and loving feeling that matched how she knew John felt about their growing bond. She smiled to herself and let the warmth and contentment flow over her.

"Sam?"

Sam started out of her reverie and looked up at Jason. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Yeah. Morning Jason."

After ordering a coffee, Jason sat down opposite Sam. Not one to waste time or words, Jason got straight to the point.

"Tell me about the guy at your apartment last week. I'm curious." Jason stated.

Sam hesitated for a moment. She wasn't sure just how much she wanted to reveal to Jason.

"His name is John McBain. He's the new P.C.P.D. Chief of Detectives. He just moved to Port Charles. And yes, before you ask, I'm involved with him. I met him about four months ago on a stakeout in New York City. We just sort of hit it off." Sam told him.

Jason scrutinized Sam's face for a moment. Then, leaning back, he asked what he really wanted to know. "What's with the weird vibe I get from him? Something is just slightly off with him. I can't put my finger on it."

Sam mentally back-pedalled, hoping she could find some way to cover Jason's overly accurate perception of John. She managed to latch onto the one thing she was sure would serve to divert Jason's attention.

"Well, he is a cop. You always have that weird, uneasy feeling whenever you deal with a cop." Sam tried to put on the calm, innocent face she knew Jason would buy into.

Jason eyed her for a second and then nodded. "Yeah, that must be it. I'm happy you found someone. He's good to you?"

Smiling at Jason's willingness to let the topic go, Sam started telling Jason bits about how well she and John were getting on and then distracted him into a conversation about her latest client case at the office.

JSJSJSJSJSJS

John cast a critical eye around his new apartment one more time. Everything appeared to be where he wanted it to be. The place looked really good. He hadn't had much to move and had rented the apartment furnished. He was very excited about the new direction of his life. His move here, his budding relationship with Sam, and his new job all felt right.

He had been fascinated by the apparent bond he seemed to have with Sam on a telepathic level. He had tried to improve that bond and the ability to communicate with her over that bond. It had taken some practice, but he could now send and receive (or at least he thought that was the best way to describe it) general emotions over that bond. Sam was unable to control the bond enough to hide or deliberately send anything. He was the only one that had the ability to manipulate that bond.

He was also the only one that seemed to be able travel by thought from one place to another. He could take Sam with him if they were touching, but she could not travel from place to place on her own. It was as if she had awakened all these strange, almost magical powers in him, yet she herself seemed to possess only one – the power to enslave him with her love.

John moved out onto his balcony and looked up at the night sky. With a sigh, he accepted that this had been the right decision for him. He had never felt so happy or content in his life. All was right in his world thanks to Sam. He loved her beyond anything he had ever felt before, and he knew she felt the same way.

With a smile, he sent her a whisper of what he was feeling and felt her happy and contented reaction.

JSJSJSJSJSJS

"_From this moment on_

_Beyond all powers of life and death_

_All forces seen and unseen_

_My love, I take you."_

"_And I take you, my love_

_My darkest heart, forever"_

"_Bound through the ages to each other"_

"_Of our own free will"_

"_In a compact eternal, keepers and guardians,_

_of each other's flesh and bone"_

"_Ever On."_

"_Ever On._

_From now and for all time_

_We are complete."_

JSJSJSJSJSJS

John held Sam in his arms in the bed of his new apartment. He held her loosely, while running absent caresses up and down her arm. She was drawing lazy circles on his chest with her hand. He had made a startling discovery about their bond tonight while making love. He could feel what she felt as they made love. He felt all her pleasure, all her love, all her joy, all her yearning, and all her fears about them. She was no longer able to hide anything from him. It was a truly humbling experience.

John shifted Sam so he could kiss her, wanting to try and convey what he was feeling to her. Her immediate response to knowing what he was feeling drove John under a wave of desire that left him out of control and only concerned with how he and Sam were feeling. The openness of their relationship drove their lovemaking to a new level that neither Sam nor John could begin to describe to anyone else.

As Sam dozed afterwards, John rose from the bed to walk out onto his patio. Looking up at the night sky, he pondered the problem of Jason Morgan. Morgan was a complication, both because of his dangerous connections and the hold he had over Sam's heart. John would admit he was a bit jealous of the man's position and history with Sam. Morgan was smart enough to figure out that something was, shall we say, unusual about John and Sam's connection.

With a deep sigh, John returned to his bed and Sam. He'd figure out a solution to Jason Morgan in the morning.

JSJSJSJSJSJS

Sam sighed in contentment over her morning coffee at Jason's coffee shop. It had been four weeks since John had moved to Port Charles and begun working for the P.C.P.D. Things were going so well between them, Sam was in awe of the relationship she had with John. It was like nothing she had ever felt before and it was everything she could have ever asked for. With a slight shake of her head, Sam turned her thoughts as to why she was in Jason's coffee shop.

Jason had called her the night before, asking her to meet him. He needed her assistance with something, but didn't give any details. She had a feeling she had an idea what was going on, but she wanted all the details from Jason first.

"Hey. Want to take a walk with me down the pier?" Jason asked from behind her.

Sam was startled by Jason's sudden appearance. Nodding her agreement, she gathered up her purse, picked up her coffee, and followed Jason out the door.

They chatted pleasantly as they walked a short distance from the coffee shop. Sam turned to Jason with a question in her eyes. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You have to keep this between us. You promise?" Jason asked in return.

"Of course." Sam nodded her head in agreement.

"Two nights ago, the Zacharras sank a boat carrying one of our shipments. This shipment is important to us, and we need to recover it. I was hoping you'd be willing to run a salvage operation for Sonny and I. We need discretion and someone who can get the job done. We'll pay you well. You in?" Jason explained.

Sam bowed her head as she pondered his request. Before John, she wouldn't have thought twice about it and taken the job right away. Now that she was with John, it was a different discussion. Coming to a quick decision, Sam turned back to Jason.

"Jason, I don't think…" Sam began.

Before Sam could finish telling Jason she wasn't going to take the job, shots rang out. Sam felt a searing pain in her left shoulder just before the world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Ever On: Chapter Seven

"_Nine night of matter  
Black flowers blossom  
Fearless on my breath  
Black flowers blossom  
Fearless on my breath_

Teardrop on the fire  
Fearless on my..."_  
_

Massive Attack, "Teardrop", _Mezzanine_, 1998.

JSJSJSJSJSJS

John had wandered into his new office with coffee in hand and was sitting reviewing the case files for the day. He had six detectives working under him, all of whom were decently efficient but lacking in the ability to make sure their investigations turned up evidence that was admissible in courts. The problem was simple. These guys needed a refresher in procedures. He'd been looking at the case files for about an hour, making notes on what he wanted done, and he was ready to hold a quick morning meeting with his men.

Taking another sip of his coffee, John leaned back in his chair and sighed. Sam was a welcome distraction anytime and his thoughts wandered to her quite often. He could feel how happy and contented she was this morning. She had no idea he was a bit on edge about her meeting with Jason Morgan. Pushing those thoughts aside, John turned his attention back to the file open on his desk.

Suddenly, he was doubled over in his office chair in agony. His left shoulder felt like a bullet had just ripped through it. He took a deep breath to try and shake off the phantom pain and came to a horrible realization. Sam had just been shot. At the same time, he felt something underneath the pain that shocked him. Sam didn't want him to come to her. She was afraid that his sudden appearance would cause too many questions. She wanted him there badly but was more concerned for his safety.

John fought off the urge to go to her right away. The shooting would be called in any moment and he could go to her then. He would have to be patient this time. That didn't change that he was going to have a serious 'conversation' with Jason Morgan. He picked up his badge and gun, grabbing his coat from the back of his chair just as a desk sergeant knocked on his door to tell him about the shooting. There was no hesitation in John's stride as he went out the door with a grim and determined look on his face.

JSJSJSJSJSJS

Jason had pulled Sam behind a crate on the docks to use as cover. She was bleeding badly from her bullet wound, but she was awake and lucid now. She was in a great deal of pain, and yet, she seemed to be out of it and not paying any attention to him or her surroundings. His gun was drawn as he waited for the next shot to be fired by their attacker. He also realized that with Sam dating the new Chief of Detectives, he was in trouble with this McBain guy. Jason heard sirens in the distance and knew he had to figure out what to tell the cops before they arrived.

"Sam! Talk to me! Are you shot anywhere else other than your shoulder?" Jason asked her.

"Nooo. Oh God! This hurts like a bitch!" Sam gritted out as she winced in pain from moving her injured shoulder.

"Hang in there, help is on the way." Jason put his gun back in its holster and set about applying pressure to Sam's wound. She cried out in pain and then thankfully passed out. With Sam out of it and the shooter likely gone now, Jason tried to figure out how he was going to deal with the messy hand that fate had just dealt him. This situation was going to get ugly quickly.

JSJSJSJSJSJS

John paced back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital. Across the waiting area keeping his head down and not making eye contact was Jason Morgan. John felt his anger with Morgan flowing in waves. Morgan wasn't oblivious to his feelings if his lack of willingness to engage John was any indication. Taking a sip of the coffee he desperately needed to steady his nerves, John closed his eyes and tried to reach out to Sam again.

She was in surgery to remove the bullet from her shoulder. Dr. Webber had seemed fairly optimistic that Sam's surgery would go well. John had already given blood, as had half of the P.C.P.D. The police commissioner, Mac Scorpio, had been by to talk with John and had been the one to question Morgan. Apparently, there was some long-standing relationship between the two men. John didn't quite understand it, but he wasn't going to argue with the answers Mac had gotten out of the man.

From what John was told, Sam had gotten caught in the crossfire of a turf war between the Corinthos and the Zacharra organizations. At least, that was the information from Morgan. John wasn't sure he believed it was that simple. Going by what Morgan said, it was essentially a random shooting targeting him as payback for a drive-by shooting last week that the Zacharras' thought was done by the Corinthos organization. John mentally scoffed at that idea. There was something else going on here, and he was going to find out what it was.

John's thoughts suddenly diverted back to Sam. He felt something from her, finally. She was dreaming of something to do with Olivia and Caleb. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on her dream, so that he could join her in that dream and reassure her all would be well.

JSJSJSJSJSJS

_She was lost in the maze of satin curtains that hung from the ceiling of the villa. She was playing hide and seek with Caleb. She giggled as he once again called out for her. She told him to come find her. Spinning around, she headed off in a new direction, hoping to divert him from where she truly was. This was her favourite game to play with Caleb._

_In no time at all, the game was over. Caleb had found her, and as he turned her around to kiss her, he told her he would always find her. She was his forever, and he would never let her go or lose her. She sighed in contentment._

_Suddenly the world shifted, and Olivia was afraid. Caleb was quick to reassure her._

"_All is well, Olivia. Hold onto me and trust. Nothing can harm you as long as I am here to protect you." Caleb told her, pulling her tightly back into his arms. To distract her, he spun them around until they left the curtains of white silk and tumbled onto the bed in the centre of the room. Sighing in contentment, Olivia snuggled into Caleb's body. He held her tightly to him._

"_Rest now, my love. All will be well soon. I love you."_

JSJSJSJSJSJS

Sam struggled through layers of heavy clouds. Each layer was less weighty than the one before it. With each layer she managed to get through she was closer to the bright light. She wanted to get to the bright light because she knew Caleb was there waiting.

John was sitting at her bedside, holding her hand. He felt a slight movement in her hand. He quickly searched her face for a sign that she was waking up. She stirred slightly, and he moved quickly to put his hands on either side of her face.

"Shhh. It's okay, Sam. I've got you, you're safe now." John told her in quiet, reassuring whisper.

Sam came awake with a start, struggling to sit up in bed.

"Caleb…"

John quickly pulled her carefully into his arms, rocking her back and forth slowly. He continued to reassure her that she was fine. When Sam had calmed, she pulled back slightly from John.

"Where am I? What happened? Jason, oh my god, is he alright?" Sam asked in a jumble, her mind trying to process what had happened.

"You're in the hospital. You were shot in the shoulder, but you're going to be OK. Morgan is still alive, at least for the moment." John ended his answers with a hard tone.

Sam hesitated, sensing John was not happy with Jason. She could feel it in his tone, the tensing of his muscles, and the waves of hostility coming from him. It would not end well for anyone if John and Jason got into a war over her. She had to find a way to stop this before it started.

"No. He has to answer for putting you in harm's way. I don't accept that he didn't know he was a danger to you." John told her before she could even voice her thoughts. Sam winced.

"Please, John. Don't do this. Let me deal with him. He couldn't have known that the Zacharras were going to start taking pot shots at him. I just…I just got in the way. He didn't mean to cause me any harm. Please." Sam pleaded with John.

"We'll talk about this later. For now, just rest. I want you to get better so that I can take you home. You scared the hell out of me. I could have lost you, Sam." John said as he gave her a gentle kiss that showed her how much he loved her.

John stayed by Sam's side until she fell asleep. With a sigh, he left Sam's room in search of Morgan.

JSJSJSJSJS

John walked into the waiting area, his eyes searching for Morgan. Making eye contact with Morgan, John inclined his head indicating Morgan should step outside with him. This was going to be the point where John would show Morgan who was in charge here.

Jason tensed up, anticipating a fight. He followed McBain outside and got no more than two steps when he suddenly found himself pinned up against the wall with McBain's hand around his throat. He had no idea how the smaller man had managed to get the jump on him, and he made a mental note to not underestimate the man in the future.

"Don't do that. Don't say anything, because I'm not interested. I warned you to not bring any harm to Sam. You didn't listen and nearly got her killed. You cause her another problem, and my response next time will be vicious and final. Are we clear?" John stated with deadly calm.

Jason nodded his understanding. As quickly as he had grabbed Jason, John and suddenly moved several feet away, releasing Jason. Jason decided to try and mitigate the situation for Sam's sake.

"For what it's worth, I didn't see this coming. I want this shooter as badly as you do. Instead of busting each other over it, why don't we work together to figure it out?" Jason tried a peace offering.

John carefully considered Morgan's offer. There was value in Morgan's offer for him. He could keep an eye on Morgan and find out what the man really knew about Sam's shooting.

"Meet me in my office at the station tomorrow at 9am. But I warn you, don't screw with me. You won't like the results." John told Jason bluntly. He gave Jason a hard stare.

Jason had no doubt that McBain meant business. There was something about the guy that Jason had to grudgingly respect.

"Agreed. I'll be there. I am sorry that Sam was shot." With that apology said, Jason took his leave of John.

With a sigh, John regained control over his anger and went back into the hospital to see Sam again.

_Author's Note: Thanks for the continuing great reviews. I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story. We can only hope that the GH writers decide to bring Sam and John together, particularly when Sam goes looking for her baby._


	8. Chapter 8

Ever On: Chapter Eight

"_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I close my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face__"__  
_

Creed, "With Arms Wide Open", _Human Clay_, 1999.

JSJSJSJSJSJS

"I'm sorry, what?" John demanded of the rather nervous nurse standing in front of him.

"I'm not at liberty to say anything, Mr. McBain. Ms. McCall will have to explain it to you herself when she's ready," the nurse stammered out.

John was confused and anxious. Something wasn't right with Sam. He'd felt it in the elevator on the way up to her room. The problem was that her thoughts were a complete jumble at the moment, so he couldn't understand why she was upset. Growling in frustration with the lack of information he was getting from the nurse, John turned his back on her and stalked into Sam's hospital room.

He came through the door to find Sam in tears. He went to her side, sat down in the chair next to her bed, and took her hand in his. Looking up into her eyes, he softly entreated "Talk to me."

Sam raised tear filled eyes to his, reached out to stroke the side of his face with her good arm, and gave him a watery yet reassuring smile. She hadn't meant to scare him. Taking a deep breath, she plunged ahead with telling John the news that would change their lives forever.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered the statement so quietly that John almost didn't hear her.

For a brief moment, unfettered happiness and joy swept through John. He was going to be a father! Right on the heels of that happiness, the problem came crashing down on him. Sam had been heavily drugged and sedated while she was pregnant, so she was scared for their baby. Pausing to consider his options, John tried to think of a way to ease her concerns.

Reaching up, he cupped the side of Sam's face in his palm, forcing her eyes up to meet his. He rose from the chair to sit on the edge of Sam's bed. Taking a deep breath, John hoped what he was about to say would ease her fears.

"Don't do that. I don't regret knowing you for a single second. This connection of ours, I think I'd miss it if it was gone. We are strong, we are together, and we will be fine, as will this little one that's coming." John eased Sam towards him as he talked until she was in his arms.

"I love you, I love our baby, and we will all be fine. I promise you." John kissed the top of her head.

Sam burrowed her head into his neck and sighed. She sensed the comfort in his presence, his confidence in their current situation, and underneath it all, his joy at becoming a father. She sank into those feelings and relaxed against John.

JSJSJSJSJS

John paced back and forth in his office at the police station for about twenty minutes before Morgan showed up. At least the thug had the good sense to bring coffee with him, thought John in irritation.

"Dammit, Morgan! What took you so long?" John bit off as Jason set the coffee down on John's desk.

"I'm not late." Jason stated bluntly.

"I want whoever shot Sam, and I want them now. I don't have the option of wasting time on this anymore." John stated.

Jason was taken aback by John's impatience and his determination. He was about to question McBain on it, when he thought better of it. He'd play along for now to see where McBain took this.

"Alright. Here's what I can tell you…" Jason began.

By the end of Jason's explanation, John had a pretty good idea of what had happened. According to Morgan, he and Sonny had a long standing "mob war" with the Zacchara Organization. The two rival families kept taking out each other's shipments and wreaking havoc on each other. The bitter war had cooled in the last few months, but a few days ago the Zaccharas had sunk a shipment of "coffee" that Sonny was bringing into his warehouse. Since Sam had previously run a salvage business, and neither Morgan nor his boss had wanted anyone to know they had been hit by the Zacchara's, Morgan had approached Sam to salvage the sunken shipment.

When Morgan had asked Sam to take on the salvage job, she had been ready to turn him down when the shooting had started and she was hit. Morgan seemed to think that the Zaccharas had done the shooting, in an effort to keep he and Corinthos from recovering their shipment. Morgan indicated he had no idea that the Zaccharas had become that determined to keep himself and Corinthos from their shipment.

For some strange reason John couldn't explain, he believed Morgan. The man appeared sincere in his feelings of remorse and guilt over Sam being shot. That did cause John a new problem, though. He would need Morgan's help to bring the Zaccharas to justice for shooting Sam. That in itself was going to be no easy task and one fraught with danger for him and possibly Morgan. He also didn't trust Morgan.

John let Morgan propose a plan, realizing that Morgan knew the enemy they were dealing with far better than he did. Within the hour, they had a solid plan in place, and John was satisfied with the possibility of its success.

He followed up on the other matters he had to deal with in the office, grabbed some files he could work on at home, and headed out the door. He headed towards the hospital to visit Sam and see how she was doing. Hopefully, he'd be able to bring her home today.

JSJSJSJSJSJS

After a bit of convincing, some cajoling, and many promises, Sam was finally released into John's care. Rather than take her to his apartment, he took her to their private villa. There, in that beautiful bed in the middle of their room on the floor, he held her in his arms as they talked about all that had happened recently, from her shooting to finding out they were going to be parents.

Free from prying eyes and questions he wouldn't be able to answer, John experimented with the abilities he continued to develop as his time with Sam increased and their bond strengthened. He figured out that if he concentrated, he could heal Sam's wounds. Knowing that led him to another question, which was if he could heal any problems with the baby. He didn't know if he'd succeeded, but he had made the effort and was satisfied he could keep his promise to Sam, at least as things currently stood.

"Talk to me, my love." John prompted as he held a healed and relaxed Sam in his arms.

"I don't know where to start, John. So much has happened in such a short time. I just know that I can't tell you how grateful I am to be right here, with you, in your arms, right now." Sam told him with a contented sigh. She snuggled her head back into his shoulder.

"As am I, love. As am I." John replied. He shifted position slightly and tilted Sam's chin up with his finger. He gazed into her eyes for a moment and then slowly moved forward to kiss her, all the while making sure she knew through their bond how he felt. His free hand slid down to her stomach where he now knew his child was living and growing.

Breaking away from the kiss, he slid down her body until he could rest his head on her stomach. They fell asleep together, dreaming of a brighter future than they could ever have imagined before.

JSJSJSJSJS

"Well, well. What brings you around here, Lieutenant McBain?" queried Anthony Zacchara.

"I was just…nowhere near your neighbourhood and thought I would stop by. Is your daughter here?" John casually threw out the question with a smirk.

Anthony arched an eyebrow at John, and took a moment to consider the man in front of him. After a brief appraisal, he turned and yelled in the general direction of the stairs for Claudia. She responded to the bellow of her father with a few choice words and a rather annoyed look as she came down the stairs, until she spotted John. Suddenly, her entire demeanour changed and she oozed seductive appeal.

"Well, hello. What can I do for you, handsome?" Claudia all but purred.

John looked her up and down, completely unaffected by her sexual overtures. With a nonchalance that was wickedly deceptive, he flipped open his badge and showed it to Claudia.

"I have some questions for you regarding the shooting of Sam McCall two days ago on the Port Charles pier." John told her bluntly.

"I'm quite certain I have no idea what you're talking about, Lieutenant, but I'll cooperate in any way I can." Claudia replied with a seductive smile. "Won't you come in and sit down?" she indicated with a sweep of her arm.

John preceded her into the Zacchara mansion living room. It was time to put on a show.

JSJSJSJSJS

As John left the Zacchara mansion, he was satisfied he'd put on a good enough performance. It was now up to Morgan to follow that viper snake disguised as a woman and get the goods. Glancing to his left casually as he walked down the driveway, John spotted Morgan and gave him an almost imperceptible nod. The game was afoot, and he would win. He had to win to make sure Sam and the little one were going to be safe.

JSJSJSJSJS

_Author's Note: Sorry this update took so long. Life has been very hectic of late. I freely admit I stole a couple of lines of dialogue from General Hospital, but they just fit so well I hope I've taken this story in a good direction here, since I had to find a way to keep it interesting. Time will tell, I guess._


	9. Chapter 9

Ever On: Chapter Nine

"_I'm not strong enough to stay away.__  
__Can't run from you,__  
__I just run back to you.__  
__Like a moth I'm drawn into your flame.__  
__Say my name, but it's not the same.__  
__You look in my eyes; I'm stripped of my pride.__  
__And my soul surrenders and you bring my heart to its knees.__"__  
_

Apocalyptica, "Not Strong Enough", _7__th__ Symphony_, 2010.

JSJSJSJSJS

Waiting to hear from Morgan on what was happening with the Zacchara woman was not something John was good at. His impatience to remove any and all threats to Sam's well-being was at an all time high. He tried to distract himself with other work but it was useless. He ended up pacing his office and staring at his phone within five minutes of trying.

At least he had managed to convince Sam to stay at their villa to rest and heal. She was far safer there, where no one could find her. She had made herself at home in the villa, and he went there frequently to check on her. She sensed he was pre-occupied with something, but he refused to tell her what it was, saying only that she would understand soon. She wasn't happy with that answer, but she seemed to understand that he would tell her when he was ready.

When his cell phone rang, John answered it on the first ring.

"McBain."

"She's on the docks at pier 22. She's waiting for someone to meet her."

"On my way. Be there in a couple of minutes." John told Morgan and disconnected the call.

He grabbed his coat off the back of his chair, checked to make sure he had his gun and spare clips. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on where Morgan was. When he opened them, he was on the pier only ten feet away from Morgan and out of the Zacchara woman's sight.

JSJSJSJSJS

"Claudia."

"Jesus, Johnny. You scared the hell out of me. Thanks for comin'." Claudia replied to a man that had approached her.

"What's up? It sounded bad when you called me." Johnny asked.

"There's a problem. You wound up hitting the Chief of Detectives girlfriend instead of Morgan when you tried shooting at him yesterday. Now, the cop is sniffing around trying to find who shot her." Claudia told her brother.

"Claudia, I shot the salvage operator. Remember her, Sam McCall. She's not the new 5-0's girlfriend." Johnny told his sister with a tired patience in his voice. It was just like Claudia to go over the deep end.

"Sam McCall is the new Lieutenant's girlfriend, you idiot!" Claudia yelled at him.

As her words sank in, the expression on Johnny Zacchara's face went from relaxed to concerned very quickly.

"Damn. This isn't good. Well, what now? I assume you have a plan, no matter how ridiculous it is." John stated.

As McBain and Morgan listened from behind a shipping container, the two Zaccharas put together a plan on how to get rid of them.

JSJSJSJSJS

Leaving Morgan behind after the two of them had formulated a plan to catch the Zaccharas red-handed, John returned to his office. Sitting down at his desk in the precinct, he pulled a pile of paperwork left in his Inbox towards himself and tried to get through signing requisitions, requests for search warrants, and other administrative paperwork. He hated this part of his job, which explained why his mind wandered so easily.

Sam was driving him a little crazy. He had left her at the villa to rest and recover. He had checked on her earlier in the day, but now he felt that almost irresistible pull to go to her. Smiling, he enjoyed the sweet torture of knowing that her thoughts had drifted to him and that she wanted him in bed next to her, the two of them enjoying each other.

Taking a deep breath, John leaned back in his office chair. It was late and he was unlikely to be interrupted by anyone. Closing his eyes, he cleared his mind of everything. Then he reached out to Sam in his thoughts…

JSJSJSJSJS

_He could feel the torment and pain she suffered as if it was his own. It nearly crippled him to see her in so much pain. He couldn't stop himself from going to her and providing what little comfort he could. Kneeling down, he reached out and brushed the hair back from her face._

"_I'll be right there. You can feel me close already. My cool fingers gently sweep the hair back from your eyes, and when you look up, I'll be there."_

_He gently turned her head towards him and tilted up her chin. He looked into her eyes, trying to convey all the comfort he could._

"_Deep in my eyes, you'll find all the strength you'll need. You'll know my love is with you, and you'll know I will never leave you. Never."_

_She moved quickly and easily into his arms. He held her lightly, rubbing a hand up and down her back as she told him how afraid she was and how alone she felt. He cursed his own inability to reassure her, but he couldn't tell her everything that was happening just yet. He moved her back so that he could look in her eyes._

"_There's nothing to be afraid of as long as we're together. I am with you always. Always. You are never alone. Believe in us and I'll be there."_

_He pulled her back into his arms. Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her gently. She responded to the kiss, deepening it, taking them across the line from comfort into desire. Still holding her, he laid her back, following her down into their soft bed before he trailed his lips along her jaw and down to her neck…_

JSJSJSJSJS

John stirred from his erotic thoughts slowly and with a smile. Sam was content now, he could feel it. He had time to complete his work before he joined her at their villa. She was drowsy and would sleep, which would help her and the baby in the healing process. Sam and the baby were his highest priority and the most precious things in his life now.

Just as he was about to step out the door to leave, his cell phone rang. Glancing at the display, he sighed in resignation and answered the call.

"McBain. Talk to me, Morgan."

JSJSJSJSJS

John's senses were all heightened. He knew that walking along the waterfront in Port Charles at night was not the safest thing for him to be doing, particularly given he knew the Zaccharas were after him. He felt a certain amount of anxiety that was normal for him when he knew there could be danger around, and a bit of an adrenaline rush. He was on his way to meet Morgan down by the warehouse that Sonny used to import coffee. Import coffee? John chuckled at the irony of that cover considering what Sonny usually ran in and out of that warehouse. But that was a problem for another day. Right now, Morgan wanted to meet him to talk about the Zacchara problem, and Morgan had made it clear it was very important.

Rounding the corner and stopping in front of the office door for the warehouse, John glanced around. He didn't see Morgan yet. Despite all that, something felt just the smallest amount off to him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it felt as if someone was waiting that shouldn't be there. He glanced around to reassure himself that he was alone.

The shot rang out from the far left of John. The force of the shot pushed him backwards to sprawl over a small stack of shipping crates, even as the pain spread through his right shoulder. John fought to stay conscious as the pain threatened to swallow him up. Through the graying of his vision, John saw Claudia Zacchara step out of the shadows holding a gun.

JSJSJSJSJS

_Author's Note: Again a long time to update. Sorry about that. This is probably the second to last chapter, and when this story is done, I'm going to try my hand at elaborating some of the actual scenes from the show, given I already did one and it worked out not bad._


	10. Chapter 10

Ever On: Chapter Ten

"_Take all the time lost  
All the days that I cost  
Take what I took and  
Give it back to you_

_All this time  
We were waiting for each other  
All this time  
I was waiting for you__"__  
_

One Republic, "All This Time", _Waking Up_, 2009.

JSJSJSJSJS

Jason cursed Carly under his breath. As much as he loved her, the woman was a thorn in his side at times. Her latest little "crisis" had delayed him in meeting with McBain. He was rushing to try and make the time up. He was just coming around the corner when he saw what he was certain was an illusion. It had to be.

He heard the gunshot. He saw McBain stumble backwards with the force of the shot and crumple to the ground. That bitch Zacchara was walking up to McBain with her gun aimed at his head, ready to deliver the kill shot. He hadn't even had time to draw his gun to try and stop the bitch from finishing McBain off.

That's the moment that Jason was sure he'd seen things.

There was no other explanation for it.

JSJSJSJSJS

Claudia Zacchara was standing above him with the gun pointed at his head. He had no doubt she was going for a kill shot to the head to finish him off.

John gave a shake of his head to clear his vision, even as he tuned out the crazed rant coming out of that snake of a woman's mouth. He closed his eyes to try and clear his vision and when he opened them, everything was different.

He had moved so quickly he had caught the snake holding the gun off-guard. The gun fell from her hand even as her body travelled backwards to slam into a wall ten feet away with John's hand around her throat and her body lifted a foot off of the ground.

Stunned and with the breath knocked out of her, Claudia Zacchara realized she was in great peril. The man she was sure she had just shot in the chest was pressed against her, one hand holding her by the throat with her feet no longer touching the ground and eyes blazing a fiery red. He had suddenly become a terrifying avenger, and she was petrified.

"That wasn't very smart of you, now was it? You just put a hole in my best cardigan." John told her with quiet venom.

Claudia remained silent, unable to catch her breath and completely terrified by the strength and glowing eyes of the man holding her against the wall.

John's senses were highly tuned at that moment, and he heard the creak of leather moving from off to the right. Still holding Claudia against the wall with one hand, he pulled out his gun with the other, turning his head to aim with deadly precision at the new threat.

"I can strangle her and shoot you at the same time, so don't even think about it." John stated calmly.

JSJSJSJSJS

Jason stepped out of the shadows and into the light from the warehouse with his hands up, his gun hanging loosely in his right hand.

"It's Morgan, McBain."

With a frustrated growl, John turned his head back to Claudia as he holstered his gun. Morgan had gotten there, albeit a little late. He'd deal with Morgan's punctuality problem later. Right now, he was trying to decide what to do with Claudia. The thought of breaking her neck had a certain appeal to it, he had to admit.

"Now, what do you suppose I should do with you, Claudia?" John asked, his voice loaded with sarcasm. "I'd really love to just break your neck and throw you into the harbour, but there's this small problem called being a cop that prevents me from doing that."

Having finally caught her breath, Claudia mewled out a muffled response that sounded a lot like "please…" and then was silent and frozen stiff with terror again.

Disgusted with her cowardice, John released his hold on Claudia and watched with some amusement as she crumpled to the ground in a huddled ball of fear. Squatting down on his haunches next to her, John delivered the final blow to any courage she might have mustered.

"Make a single move and I will kill you with my bare hands. I'm certain you have no doubt I can do exactly that." John stated without compassion.

"Why not arrest her for two counts of attempted murder? I heard her confess to shooting Sam, and I witnessed her shoot you. I'll do whatever you want to help put her behind bars where she can't hurt anyone." Jason suggested softly, his hands still up in the air. He was very leery of McBain at the moment, given he had no idea who or what he was really dealing with.

John closed his eyes again to concentrate for a moment, and when he opened them everything was back to normal. Pulling his gun out again, he held it aimed at Claudia while he turned to Morgan.

Jason couldn't say why but he was very relieved to see that McBain's eyes were no longer glowing red. The man appeared just as he usually did – normal. Jason relaxed just a fraction.

"Done. You cover her while I cuff her and read her the Miranda. Then, we'll take her into the station together." John suggested.

Jason quickly complied with John's suggestion and the babbling mess that was Claudia was handcuffed and taken to John's car to be processed at the police station. Once she was settled in the car, Jason turned to John with a simple statement.

"You have some explaining to do, McBain."

JSJSJSJSJS

Again, John growled in frustration. How was he supposed to explain to Morgan something he himself wasn't sure he understood? Unfortunately, he couldn't deny what Morgan had seen.

"I know you won't believe this, but I really can't explain it. I don't really understand it myself. I just know that I can do these things and that I can do some of them at will while others only happen in certain circumstances, like when I am threatened. If your worry is for Sam's safety, you don't need to worry about her. She knows about this and she is my number one priority. I would never hurt her and I'll always do whatever it takes to keep her safe." John offered up to Jason.

"It's pretty scary what you can do, McBain. It worries me. It makes you unknown and unpredictable. I don't like that. It's not a good situation for my business." Jason replied.

"Tell you what. I promise to not use it to bring you down, although I will go after you the conventional way. You promise to keep mine and Sam's secret safe, and we'll all get along just fine. How's that?" John suggested.

Jason took a moment to think about what John was saying. He was pretty sure that McBain could easily kill him if he wanted to. With a sigh of resignation, Jason agreed. He'd keep a careful eye on McBain going forward, but for now, he wasn't as concerned as he had been originally. McBain appeared to be honourable.

JSJSJSJSJS

After clearing up the procedural aspects of Claudia Zacchara's arrest and managing to produce a vest with a slug in it to account for his lack of injury and yet prove that she had shot him, John was finally free to spend time with Sam.

He was lying on the bed in their villa with Sam cuddled against him. They had talked about Claudia and what had happened. Sam was upset at first, but John had been able to calm her. Now that they were both relaxed, he broached the subject of their strange connection.

"I can't explain why us finding each other has brought out all these special 'abilities' for both of us. I'm beginning to think that we're actually Caleb and Olivia reborn and reunited with each other." John told Sam in a hushed whisper. He felt her head nod in agreement as she rested against his chest.

"I don't see another explanation for either, John. What I do know is that we're connected to each other in a way that no one else could understand. I love you, and I'm looking forward to our life. I'm so happy we're having a child. We have everything we could ever want."

JSJSJSJSJS

_They were curled together in their bed at the villa. She luxuriated in the feelings that coursed through her now that she had been made into what Caleb was. They were together and exactly as they had always longed to be. Caleb stroked her cheek._

"_No one is more beautiful than you." he told Olivia._

"_Do you mean that?" she asked him uncertainly._

"_To the depths of my soul." Caleb replied with certainty._

"_We finally did it. We're exactly who we want to be and we're together." Caleb and Olivia smiled at each other._

"_We deserve it." Caleb told her._

"_Yes. After everything that we've been through, we do deserve to be happy, and I will never do anything to hurt you again." Olivia promised him._

"_I'll never let anyone hurt you." Caleb stated with conviction._

"_No one will ever touch us." Olivia told him as Caleb leaned in and kissed her._

JSJSJSJSJS

_Olivia Cassadine Locke looked over at her lover._

"_We've done it. I love you so much."_

"_And I you." Baron Caleb Morley replied._

JSJSJSJSJS

_Author's Note: Again a long time to update. Sorry about that. This story has worked out not bad, but I may add an epilogue to it. I hope you've all enjoyed it. For the record, I love the way Caleb is on GH right now. Michael Easton is doing an incredible job of playing him so over the top, which is exactly what Caleb has always been. It's shame he's likely dead, or not __ Here's to hoping John and Sam get together soon. I'm sure I'm as impatient as almost every other fan out there to see it happen _


End file.
